Ravi-idej
Ravi-idej is a character created by Ivar-Jedi. He also plays this character. Ravi-Idej is the host of the fifth Ambush Game Rise of the Saboteurs. He hosts a group of Elite Soldiers trying to find the Saboteurs amongst them before it's too late. He also shared small adventures together with Clone Captain Phoenix (Also played by Ivar-Jedi) They mainly include them hunting Kyr'am Verd - The Mysterious Thing. He is also the host character in the sequel "Rise of The Infiltrators" History Youth "I've always been intrigued by the Jedi ways" - Ravi-idej, age 15 Ravi-idej was born on the main planet of the Republic: Coruscant. His parents lived a weathly live on the planet. His father worked in the Power Plants below the city and his Mother worked inside the Senate building. Ravi himself almost never left his comfy home, always studying the Jedi. The only time he actaully left his home was to go to school or visit the Jedi Temple many times and learn more about they're culture. This is how he met Jedi Master Zhan Fray who, after the death of his padawan, was looking for someone to pass his knowledge to. Even though Ravi is not force-sensitive he glady taught him everything he knew. When older Ravi joined the Republic army to fight alongside with the Jedi. No one knew about the Clones in this time period. After completing his training he became a Senate Gaurd on the docks of the Senate building. Here he met Pilot Siem Lint, who was designing his spaceship The Grey Bug at that moment. Ravi helped him during Gaurd shifts. He became close friends with Siem and visited the Jedi Temple many times. The Clone Wars "To fight alongside you is a true honour my friend" - Jedi Master Zhan Fray to Ravi-Idej The first time Ravi heard something about the Clone Wars was 2 days after the battle of Geonosis. He visited Jedi Master Zhan Fray in the Temple's medical rooms. He got wounded during the Arena battle. The Jedi told Ravi everything. Ravi decided to sign himself up as a Commanding Officer aboard a Jedi Cruiser. Fray's Jedi Cruiser. In a year time Ravi's experiences grew immensely. Fray sometimes wondered if he was wrong about Ravi not being Force-sensitive. Ravi grew a close friendship with Clone Captain Phoenix whom leads the 104th Clone Legion, Phoenix Sqaudron. Ravi usually joined the Clone in their Space/Ground/Sea battles and always was a welcome addition to the army. Most clones enjoyed having Ravi around the whole Cruiser instead of just him staying on the bridge. One day Ravi got message that his father had been killed during an attack on the Power Plants on Coruscant (Heroes On Both Sides) It was believed to be a Seperatist attack, using disguised Sweeper Droids. Heartbroken he and his mother, joined by Fray and Phoenix gave they're final goodbye's to Ravi's father. During a Space battle above the planet Felucia, Phoenix Sqaudron was forced to flee the burning cruiser with escape pods. All pods landed on the same clearing on the planet, where night had fallen. Ravi and Phoenix lead the clones into the suriving AT-TE's and shot and the incoming droids while Master Zhan and Master Fisto deflected the incoming laser fire from the droids. The day was won at the end but with extreme casualties. Ravi and Fray realized that the Republic couldn't afford Clones for special infliltration mission like the one that had just failed. So both men decided it was time to put a special Elite Force together. Chancellor Palpatine agreed. Rise of The Saboteurs After finally establishing a special Elite Force Ravi and Fray, accomponied by Phoenix and several Clone Troopers and using Siem's ship, brought the group to the Jedi Temple. But before they could even arrive in the Inner Core they're ship got sabotaged by Saboteurs. The ship went down in flames into unknown territory. It made impact with an unknown Forest/Jungle Planet later to be revealed as the planet of Morzux. Most survived the crash, but there were still some casualties. Pilot Siem Lint's body was never recovered. The most horrible thing for Ravi was the death of Jedi Master Zhan Fray. He got sucked out of the ship's cockpit when it started to spin vigirously. Ravi tried to pull him in but Zhan slipped out of his grip nonetheless. Ravi burried all the casualties and gave Zhan a proper Jedi Funeral. He and Phoenix discovered that the ship had been sabotaged and started a voting system amongst the survivors to find the Saboteurs who did this. During their stay on this unknown planet Ravi and Phoenix tried to make contact with the Jedi Temple as soon as possible. On the first day they investegated the crashed ship's insides and found abroken Astromech droid. They fixed it and called it R9. Ravi also found a Mandalorian speeder bike and fixed it. Together Ravi and Phoenix arrested Crystal Diamond (played by Jedikim2424) who escaped into the crashed ship. During the chase the ship got blown up by Kyr'am Verd - The Mysterious Thing. On the second day Ravi decided to check out the enviroment, still looking for the Pilot's body and gave the hosting duty to Phoenix. Phoenix arrested Harley McGuinnes (played by Gamma Sierra) but was thrown off gaurd when the swordsman disarmed him. Luckily Ravi arrived in time to blow Harley up. On the third day, when it started to snow, Ravi went to check out the spot with the waterfall. Last nightFolus Ratta (Wiz-Man) (DarthPotato77) found an object here wich caused Kyr'am Verd to try and kill him. Ravi found a skeleton holding the object but decided not to take it. Back at the camp Phoenix and R9 had build a radar to send out Help Signals, but it is in need of a power source. Ravi decided they will use the object as the power source, even though it meant drawing out Verd. Back at the camp Ravi and Phoenix arrested Dall Amuro (played by PindaZwerver) During the arrest the man lost it and ran off. He tried to escape with the Mandalorian Speeder but crashed against the mountain wall when fired upon. That night Verd succeeded in killing Ratta. On day four, Ravi returned to the waterfall to pick up the diamond and together Phoenix and he used it as the power source needed. It worked and they started sending out signals to the Jedi Temple. In the camp the survivors decided to vote off Bane Hardy (played by DarkSideRules13) Ravi took him with him to kill him but Bane fought back. He broke Ravi's back and ran off. He got shot in the back and later in the head by a wounded Ravi. In the night Derek Shantaj was killed by Verd. R9 was revealed to be a traitor (played by Jett-Kron) On day Five, Ravi and Phoenix experienced a Sabotage again. This time the Radar Tower was sabotaged and destroyed. Due to being hit by a flying object during the resulting explosion Ravi had to stay in bed to recover from his injures and those given to him by Bane. Phoenix took over leadership once again. Flynn Dawes (CadBaneKiller) was voted off and brought to Phoenix who took him to a isolated clearing where Idej was already waiting for them. Before Ravi could kill Flynn a Giant Snakes (Basilisk) attacked the three and killed Dawes. In the night Maria Feral (Zinga763) was killed by Verd and R9. Jedi Hood Training Days Ilum - The Gathering Rise of The Infiltrators Ravi-idej, now a jedi Knight is forced to return on his old yet brutal method of voting people off one by one to find the Infiltrators in his Elite Group. A After recieving word personally from the Jedi Council Ravi was told to bring together his Elite Force and go to the planet of Batinee to steal secret battle plans from the Separatists. The Council told him the information hidden in the fortress on the planet is the key to ending to horrible Clone Wars, wich has taken millions of lives. Ravi accepts the mission and starts with regrouping his Team. In the game Ravi comes over more serious and frustrated. His emotions are going haywire making him uneven to be around and see. All this is reflected on his deeds. Category:Characters Category:Host character Category:Rise of The Saboteurs Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Jedi Category:Ivar-Canon Category:Phase I Category:Phase II Category:Jedi Knight Category:Unplayable character Category:Phase III